


As A Treat

by KingsAndSaints



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, steve is LACTOSe IntoLerant, they love each other and nothing hurts except Steve's tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsAndSaints/pseuds/KingsAndSaints
Summary: Just a soft little blorp about Steve being lactose intolerant that is all
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	As A Treat

Steve is a lawless kind of lactose intolerant, the type that refuses to give up dairy no matter the consequences. The thing is ... Steve doesn’t deal too well with the aftermath. He’d be fine at first, enjoying his meal, but a few hours later his stomach would start to protest and he’d come knocking with his tail between his legs, a pillow to his stomach and a pout on his lips. 

He never seemed to learn. Billy had two standing theories:

1) Steve just liked being pampered and taken care of and willingly put himself through this misery to trick Billy into rubbing his tummy, or  
2) Steve is an actual full-on masochist.

“Are you _sure_ you want sour cream _and_ extra cheese on your burrito?” He asks for the third time as he punches the number of their go-to Mexican place into the phone.

“Yes,” Steve replied, very slow and annoyed. Billy leaned against the wall as he waited for the restaurant to pick up

“You know you promised we’d watch Star Trek tonight?” 

“Uh, yeah?”

“And you also know that you’re gonna be bawling your eyes out on the shitter in a few hours?” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s not _that_ bad. I can handle it.”

He could, in fact, not handle it.

After 30 minutes of listening to Steve’s whimpers, repeating to himself that he was going to let Steve deal with this by himself this time, Billy caved, got up and put the kettle on for Steve’s hot water bottle.

He started ordering his pizza without cheese in hopes that Steve might decide to trade some slices but that plan didn’t work. It was the same old story every few weeks or so. Billy had begun to think that dairy cramps were to Steve what labor is to women. After it’s over, he just forgets how bad it was and if willing to do it all over again if it means he gets to have his chocolate pudding.

“Is it worth it?” Billy asked one night after Steve had insisted he wanted a milkshake with his fries. “All this pain just to have some strawberry flavored milk?”

“Yeah,” Steve slurred, sounding quite cheery considering he had been crying into a pillow, clutching his tummy not too long ago. Billy crunched up his nose.

“Really?” He chuckled. “Was it that good?” Steve sighed as he nuzzled deeper into Billy’s chest.

“No... but- I still liked getting one... as a treat...” 

“But like... I never used to when I was still at my parents... because... I would just be alone and in pain... and... now I have you and you look after me so... it’s like... this was the first time in I think _6 years_ that I had a milkshake... and we got to do the thing with the two straws and it was really nice... I always wanted to do that.”

And suddenly Billy doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t have to because Steve has already dosed off. But the next time Steve wants extra cheese on his burrito, Billy doesn’t complain. He lets Steve enjoy his ice cream and his wiped cream on his waffles.

Because it’s a treat. They’ll make it worth it.


End file.
